What is he thinking?
by FaroreGrimm
Summary: It's Pucks 17th birthday! Mustardseed comes to live with them for his brother. But why is he there and what does he feel? This is what Daphne wants to know. And she's going to find out. For Snowdrop543! Hope you like it! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This Fanfic is dedicated to…****Snowdrop543! And so many people love this story and add it to their favorites...BUT DON'T REVIEW! SO REVIEW! Please...:D**

**Ages: **

**Sabrina: 17**

**Puck: Looks 17**

**Daphne: 14**

Chapter 1: Surprises

**NPOV**

Daphne Grimm was sitting on the couch thinking about a certain fairy boy that she seemed to be thinking about more and more lately. Sure she hadn't seen him for 6 years but that didn't mean she forgot about him.

**DPOV**

_I wonder if he still remembers me…_ but she was interupted by Puck yelling.

"Noooo! No, no!"

"Oh shut fairy boy face it! You do this every year and you'll probably do it next year! Your ageing! You still haven't gotten it through your tiny peanut brain, and probably never will!" shouted a fed up Sabrina after him

"Well pusface if you were me you would know how I'm feeling."

It was Puck's 17th birthday and he was groaning and moaning like he did every birthday. _I should tell him again why he's growing up. _

Knock…knock…push.

In came Mustardseed the 13 year old fairy with Pucks good looks but his own kind of charm.

"Hey Daphne."

"Mustardseed?" _Is it him? He remembered me?_

"Does my brother still call you Marshmallow?"

"Forever and always!"

"Now where is my 17 year old brother?" He said with a grin

_I've never seen him like this before. But who am I to say that I'm not even acting myself. _

"Oh! Don't ever mention my age! Why are you here anyway?"

"Well I thought I stop by on my dear old brothers birthday!"

Puck let out a moan.

"You're not one to talk! Last time I checked you were 10 years old! So what's with the sudden age increase?"

Mustardseed look worried but calmed down

"I just thought I'd follow in the footsteps of my wonderful brother!"

Puck gave him the death stare and stormed upstairs.

"So Daphne? How's school?"

_Why am I so flustered? _

"Well I get mostly A's and there's the schools Christmas dance coming up!"

Daphne saw something in his eyes but didn't know what it was.

"Wonderful! So I'll be going to school then with you and Puck and Sabrina!"

Puck, Sabrina (they both had just entered the room) and Daphne had wide eyes and they said all at once:

"WHAT?"

**How was it? I hope it wasn't too bad! Snowdrop543 tell me what you want me to change! Now review! Because I will get Snowdrop543 to lend me her dragon! **


	2. Sorry

So yeah um sorry for not updating but I really want to put a lot of effort into this story so I will update it soon! Luvvvvv y'all


	3. Chapter 3 (You have been waitinggggg)

Mustardseed's POV

I sat alone in my room yet again playing with a yoyo a common children's toy. Gah, I just couldn't get her out of my mind the way she moves and how her hair falls on her face, and I only had limited memory footage in my head from the one time I've seen her, but she was just so, so, her.

I'm going to as my mom if I can go there to see her, make up some excuse I would die of embarrassment if she found out. So I dropped the yoyo and walked over to my mom's room. Leaning on a wall I looked at her brushing her hair and I opened my mouth slowly to ask.

"So, hey I was thinking-"

"Say no more Puck's birthday is today and I'm sending you to see him!" she said with a proud grin on her model-like face.

"Oh wow, uh that's just what I wanted?"

"Great so pack and you'll be off in an hour. Oh and I was thinking you should stay there for a while, I don't know just to act like a "normal kid"? Maybe it's sounds stupid but I can run the kingdom myself for a while and believe it or not I care about my son and you have been looking stressed lately…"

"Yeah sure, that's sounds great! And I think I will be staying there for while…" I said through a grin.

-later-

I walked up the driveway and knocked on the door…no answer so I pushed it open. I heard muffled yelling until I walked into the living room where a young girl was standing listen to her sister and my brother argue.

What do I say?

"Hey Daphne."

"Mustardseed?" _I could feel my eyes widen, she remembers me?_

"Does my brother still call you Marshmallow?" Was the I could say without confessing how I felt about her.

"Forever and always!" She said with a cute flash of teeth. _Cute? Yeah cute but something else…_

"Now where is my 17 year old brother?"

Before she could respond he did.

_I've never seen her like this before. But who am I to say that I'm not even acting myself._

"Oh! Don't ever mention my age! Why are you here anyway?"

"Well I thought I stop by on my dear old brothers birthday!"

Puck let out a moan.

"You're not one to talk! Last time I checked you were 10 years old! So what's with the sudden age increase?"

_I felt a blush and kind of freaked out but I have to stay calm_

"I just thought I'd follow in the footsteps of my wonderful brother!"

Puck gave him the death stare and stormed upstairs.

"So Daphne? How's school?"

"Well I get mostly A's and there's the schools Christmas dance coming up!"

_Maybe I could…_

"Wonderful! So I'll be going to school then with you and Puck and Sabrina!"

Puck, Sabrina (Sabrina had just re-entered the room) and Daphne had wide eyes and they said all at once:

"WHAT?!"


End file.
